comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-08-15 - Stealing from the STAR (Lab)s
An early morning in Metropolis, almost two hours before sunrise, the lights of Metropolis are the only source of light due to the somewhat overcast sky. And for the most part the city is quiet. STAR Labs is also quiet, even as a group of six armed thieves sneak into the building the building security has been disabled and so they're in. They split into three groups. One team heading for the labs, the others heading to secure security and the last heading to the computer room. The first team rummage through the labs looking for something as they go. The second team successfully take security, the guards not even aware they're in the building. The third team however hit a problem, hacking the computer terminals they trip an alert, activating a silent alarm. It's only on for a second before security turn it off, but it's enough for the signal to have been sent. Power Boy is once again on patrol. He'd spent the previous day shopping and so he'd visited his apartment, making Metropolis his location of choice for patrol. He's almost bored when Father Box alerts him to the signal from STAR Labs, its not much, probably just a mistake, but that's no reason not to look into it right? Supergirl is just flying around in Metropolis. She's not on patrol She just is trying to get some fun time in when she spots Power Boy below and swoops down to tap him on his shoulder, then looks upside down at him. "Hey." The teams continue their work, more careful now that they've had what they consider a near miss. They've still got plenty of time in their window. So they work slowly and methodically for now, the police aren't going to respond to what's been reported as an error with the security system. Power Boy turns his attention to Supergirl with a wide smile. "Good evening. I just picked up an alarm trip. It doesn't look like anything, but I think it could be worth a look. You never know after all." He shrugs a shoulder. "Care to join me?" He's still slowly moving towards STAR Labs. The thieves have had time to access the system. The search of the labs continue and the security team continue to monitor the building as Power Boy arrives. He frowns as a faint Ting seems to come from somewhere on his costume. "This is an interesting facilty. The building isn't locked through." He steps inside heading for the labs. "You see anything we need to take care of?" That's directed to Supergirl with another wide grin. Supergirl lands with Power boy and heads for hte labs as well. She starts looking around at the facility with her x-ray vision, checking for anything suspicious. She puts her hand on Power Boy's shoulder. "Well... looks like there's two groups. One group is checking the labs and the othr seem to be armed and I guess securing the building." Supergirl lands with Power boy and heads for hte labs as well. She starts looking around at the facility with her x-ray vision, checking for anything suspicious. She puts her hand on Power Boy's shoulder. "Well... looks like there's two groups. One group is checking the labs and the other seem to be armed and I guess securing the building." Nodding Power Boy grins a little. "Well then, we should split up. You want to see if you can figure out what our friends are searching for? I'll see if I can't deal with the group in security." He frowns a little. "Some of the people here are afraid... I don't know why, but it could mean hostages." He shakes his head as he makes his way through the building. The way he heads straight towards the security room almost makes it seem like he's been here before. Supergirl nods a little "Sounds..." She watches him head off to the security room with familiarity. "Good." She then flies off in the direction where she sees the men searching the labs. The men in labs have finally taken a a few small items from the labs, computer components and some of the experimental hand held devices. They're leaving when they spot Supergirl. They spot Supergirl and begin to lay down fire in hopes of suppression, their weapons obviously energy based, leaving scorch marks on the walls where it hits. Though one of the team speaks quietly. "We've got an S, prepare the emitter." With that one of the men begins to set up a machine from amongst their equipment. Power Boy for his part takes a shot to the shoulder, his costume smoking where he's been hit. He swings his shoulder as though trying to shake off a pain. He notices the two guards now bound and kept as hostages. Supergirl gets hit by one of the beam weapons, getting pushed back a bit by it. "OW!" she says. Then she dodges the next few in the air and focuses a beam of heat vision at one of the weapons before she flies at them in a haphazard way to dodge any further beams. Supergirl gets hit by one of the beam weapons, getting pushed back a bit by it. "OW!" she says. Then she dodges the next few in the air and focuses a beam of heat vision at one of the weapons before she flies at them in a haphazard way to dodge any further beams. The fire continues as the guy at the back continues to work on putting the device together. He seems to be having some trouble. The others move to try and flank Supergirl one flanking each way as the the last watches his machine overheat and explode, it's obviously given him bad burns but he should survive. Power Boy fires a blast of energy to knock one of the attackers down. The second plans to make a run for it, firing as he falls back. Supergirl looks at the one who's trying to put together the 'emitter' - whatever that is. If they were prepared for Kryptonians, she's not feeling like giving them the opportunity to use that thing. The smaller weapons sting a bit but first things first. She speeds up and flies at the man with the emitter, grabbing him. "Hey there." she says as she loops her arm around him and swings him around at one of his fellow cohorts. Grabbed by Supergirl the merc frowns a little. His expression more than a little scared. To one with sufficient super hearing it would be easy to tell that his next message is transmitted somewhere. "The missions a bust." With that a return signal is sent and all the weapons and the 'emitter' explode, again causing harm, but not fatalities to the remaining mercs. Power Boy had closed the gap between himself and the retreating merc when the weapons began to explode. He frowns a little, a quick punch knocking out his target before he turns to release the bound guards. Supergirl holds the merc to the wall and off the ground wiht one hand. "Okay... EXPLAIN. I recognize those types of weapons. What are you doing here?" She x-rays him to see what he has on him, in case any of it's from the lab. The merc looks at Supergirl with a shrug. "We bought some guns after getting a lead that there were buyers for some of the new computer tech STAR were working on." He frowns a little. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. We were pretty sure that we could get passed security and hack the system without detection." He shrugs a shoulder. "Seemed like a good time what with Superman seeming to have disappeared." He seems forth coming enough, apparently not lying either. Power Boy frees the guards and heads back down to Supergirl. "The police are on their way. Security's back in the hands of... Well security." All he has on him are mainly experimental computer components and related research documents. They also took a few communication devices. Supergirl frowns. "He didnt disappear he's just... never mind." She gives him a little knock on the head, then lets go. She looks over at Power Boy. "Those were apokoliptian weapons, yknow." "I've been shot with similar weapons before. They were definately based on Apokoliptian weapons, but by the looks of them. They were only based on weapons of the 'fatherland'." He grins a little as he looks at Supergirl. "Who do we know who's got an understanding of the tech?" Supergirl crosses her arms. "Other than the obvious? Lets see... Luthor... um.... okay see this would be a good time for Kal to be back." She pauses. "I know some people I could ask though." Shrugging Power Boy grins. "Well, I'll do what I can to see if Apokolips is actively involved in this, or if they're just stirring trouble." He frowns a little. "If they're travelling to earth I might be able to find signs of it... Can't make any promises though." Supergirl nods. "And I'll ask some people I know about which groups on earth other than Luthor would have access to Apokoliptian technology." She looks around. "Well.. this was sort of fun actually. You know, minus the whole shooting energy weapons at us thing" Nodding Power Boy glances around with a chuckle. "It was just like being back at the orphanage, though it ended more pleasantly." He frowns a little shaking his head. "But lets not talk about that." He turns as the police arrive offering them a wide grin to them. "Glad you're here." Supergirl smiles. "Thanks, that makes you one of a small but growing group that feels that way. Want to stay to explain stuff to the police or head out?" Shrugging Power Boy motions to the mercs. "They're all out, their weapons exploded during a robbery. We've not touched any of their stuff. But it was more advanced than earth tech." He looks to Supergirl. "I think that's everything we know right?" Supergirl nods "Pretty much." Shrugging Power Boy chuckles as he waves to the police. "Well, I'll be going then, unless you need anything else?" He looks to Supergirl. "You care to join me, or do you have other plans?" Supergirl shrugs. "Like I said before.... I have absolutely nothing to do. One sec though... going to call that guy who might know some stuff." She flies out a window and takes out the communicator and puts it in her ear. "Hello? Are you there?" There's a pause as Supergirl makes the call to Batman. He sounds just a touch distracted when he speaks. << I'm always here Supergirl, what do you need? >> The sounds of violence can be heard, a few punches thrown men groaning as they're beaten by Batman. Power Boy however heads outside floating a little away from Supergirl so she can talk privately. Supergirl talks into the communicator. "Yeah... you sound busy. I was wanting to know though if you had a list of groups on Earth other than Luthor who have access to Apokoliptian tech?" << I do, I'll compile it and have it sent to you. Give me two hours. >> Batman speaks carefully as he continues whatever assignment he's on. The Kryptonian teen smiles. "Thanks Batman." She takes off the communicator and flies over to Power Boy. "Ok um... I should know in 2 hours" Nodding Power Boy frowns a little. "Pretty impressive contact you've got there. I'll have to remember you next time I need info quick." He offers one of his bright grins as he looks at Supergirl. "Want to fly patrol or is there something else you do with your time? Honestly that's pretty much my most common pasttime these days." Supergirl smiles "Actually I -really- have to finish some forms - they feel like they're taking weeks." Then she flies off, pausing to say "I'll see you around, okay?" She gives a wave before continuing to fly off into the distance.